Slonoska
The Slonoska are a sapient race, and full-fledged members of the UFCL. The most notable biological trait of the Slonoska is they have a large blade like structure in the place of a head, which can be swung around as a deadly weapon for offense and defense; as this blade thrust offsets the weight balance of the individual they also evolved a large, heavy tail-like structure, normally held against their backs, that centers their balance during a strike. Slonoskas are known to be incapable of seeing what is flanking them while they are in their normal positioning due to the size of their shoulder blades. A notable Slonoska is Slasher, a freedom fighter in the Zolacian Liberation Front, partnered to a Kelerius by the name of Capitara. Background History When the Slonoska first entered their own stellar age, they were surprised to receive radio signals from another nearby species. This caused them to wonder and dream about these neighbors, and over the years it took for each message to pass between the two worlds, the two races developed a close friendship, both coincidentally arriving at their own stellar ages at roughly the same time. The two species expressed desires to meet one another, and to this effect both races shared newfound technologies with the other, so that they may one day meet each other on still-equal ground. thumb|300px|A Slonoska as it appears in Monster Space, Dangerous Wilds, and Long Story. After roughly 500 years, both races found themselves ready for properly sustained interstellar flight, communicating this to their neighbor and setting up an exact, mathematical date at which point to head towards the other species' homeworld, with the coordinates given. With that, the two races waited for the time to pass and when it came time, launched their Greeting Ships towards one another. It would not be long before the two races met in the middle, halfway between each species' homeworld. The two races were very happy to finally meet another alien species, and not just any but the first they had ever encountered. The Slonoska were formerly introduced at this celestial greet-and-meet to the Kelerius, a species of four-armed creatures from a world with somewhat higher gravity than their own. By the end of the meeting, the races had become cemented in a lifelong friendship and formed their own small Empire, consisting of just their two races. Centuries later they would be stumbled upon by the UFCL, who came to know that despite their fearsome appearances they were gentle of heart and soul. Within a decade of discovering the twin races they were invited to formerly join the UFCL. Excited, perhaps even overly so, by the prospect of working together with even more galactic neighbors for the greater good of the universe, they immediately signed up and jumped onboard. In a manner somewhat similar to the Zazlotl-Ghazra allegiance, the Slonoska-Kelerius allegiance usually has one member of each race working alongside the other, as they feel most comfortable around their longtime friends. Gallery Slonoska Concept.jpg|Modern concept art of a Slonoska. Slasher (Somarinoa) Concept.jpg|Concept art of Slasher, a freedom fighter in the Zolacian Liberation Front (drawn in summer 1995). Behind the scenes *The Slonoska first came into existence in 1994 with the creation of Slasher, a character who would appear in hundreds of war drawings as a very simple design (simply a slash mark -- / ). Later, during the summer of 1995 Slasher would receive his first official conceptual design, as seen in the gallery. This look would not be changed at all until 2012 when Somarinoa finally came up with a good modern design for the character and his species. Because of Slasher's association with the other "good guys" in the war scenes, he was added to the Zolacian Liberation Front, which originated through these characters and a few others. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:LIFE Category:Sapient Species Category:UFCL Category:Liquivores